Scottish Nymph (Merida x female reader )
by NorDragon
Summary: Tired of boring stories about a "perfect love" between a prince charming anda damsel in distress? What about a true feeling between a stubborn princess and a simple girl who prefers an ax to kitchen pots. The story also shows my thoughts about a healthy relationship and how the flawless or perfect one does not exist.
1. Ch 1:(Not) Perfect Meeting

**Hi! I hope you're going to enjoy my new fanfiction about the flaming red hair princess. I created it as "X reader" but if you want you can use a name of a character that you like, for example.**

 **English is not my first language so there's a huge chance that you'll say "What the hell that means?!" at least once. I'm sorry but I'm still learning.**

(y/n) breathed in fresh air. She was standing on the edge of the cliff, admiring a beautiful view of the north sea. Her (h/c) hair was waving in the wind.

"(y/n)! It's time. " a tall man shouted

"Coming!" the girl glanced for the last time at the sea and dashed to the main square.

It was a very important day not only for her but for the whole community. The day when they will visit the other clan and make an alliance to be better prepared in case of war or different (boring) political stuff. Anyway, she couldn't be late for their chief's speech.

"For the long years we were isolated from the rest of the world but finally we have found a worthy ally." The chief was explaining while the crowd cheered "Today we will go and together with our new friends celebrate in their land"

When everything was over, (y/n) went to the harbor where two boats were waiting.

(y/n) sighed "Not him again."

"I thought the chief is taking only warriors!" said Henric, the village's muscleman "Well, the service is also needed. Get busy!" he passed a bucket with water.

If she could, she'd pure all this dirty water at him. Unfortunately, it was a part of her "training". (y/n) 's clan was famous especially for its well-trained army. Before you became a formal warrior you're doomed to years of hard training and awful treating by older colleagues.

So she spent the day of travel on cleaning the boat. She only could relax during lunch break.

(y/n) sat and looked at the water. A short girl approached her and passed a package.

"Your meal." she smiled

"Hi Clair! Thanks! Wanna sit with me?"

"I would love to!" Clair sighed

Two girls were close friends and spend a lot of time together. Clair wasn't interested in anything connected with fighting, though.

(y/n) peeked into the package and then at her friend

"What the heck is this?"

"Your lunch. I made it all by myself during my cooking classes." She said proudly

(y/n) took a piece of something what should be grilled beef. Let's be honest, it was a well-known thing that Clair was not... the best... at all in doing her job.

"Maybe you can add some herbs next time for a better taste." (y/n) tried to swallow a piece of burned meat

"Hmm. That would be a great idea! Anyway, I hope that you like it."

"I love it." (y/n) lied

"Speaking about love."

A deafening squeal interrupted her. They looked at the other side of the boat. Surrounded by a group of fangirls, a tall good-looking guy was stretching up.

Clair sighed "Arthur is so handsome."

(y/n) was of a different opinion. The guy wasn't the ugliest but c'mon, what all those girls saw in him and did he really need to cause so much noise around.

"I dunno. He's okay." she finally replied

"Okay?! With that attitude, you will never find a husband! I swear if you don't start..."

Her friend continued talking but (y/n) wasn't paying attention. In front of them, a girl with short bright brown hair was giving water to one of the oarsmen.

"Lydia" (y/n) thought

The girl always thought that Lydia had the most beautiful legs in the world. Other girls were very jealous about it but (y/n) felt something else than jealousy, although she hadn't known how to call this feeling.

Lydia took a cup from the man and noticed that (y/n) was looking at her. The girl smiled gently. (y/n) blushed hard and turned away.

"Are you listening to me?!"Clair said annoyed

"Yes...no"

Girls were interrupted again by screaming audience. (y/n) could swear that a guy next to her also giggled a bit ... or maybe that was only her imagination.

The next day they finally reached the harbor of DunBroch. Before leaving the boat, (y/n) put on her a cloth with her clan 's colors- 2 shades of dark violet with navy blue.

They all went to the main hall of the DunBroch's castle where king Fergus with his family was waiting. The chiefs started to exchange greetings so (y/n) looked around the room. Next to king Fergus was sitting queen, next to her, in a light blue dress and white cloth on her hair, was a girl looking grumpy at the guests. However (y/n) didn't pay much attention to any of them. The only thing she was thinking about at that moment was to leave the crowded room.

After ceremony everybody went to a fest so (y/n) took advantage of the opportunity to get some fresh air. She went for a walk to the nearby forest. It wasn't so majestic as this near her clan but still, the girl was amused by the view. Suddenly, she noticed something that didn't match with forest scenery.

"The hell is an archery target doing here?" she mumbled

The girl followed found next one and another to finally came to a big waterfall. Before having a chance to look around, she heard someone. That sound was coming from the river under the waterfall. (y/n) slowly approached it, carefully hiding behind the bushes. She leaned out and saw ... a girl with flaming red curly hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. She was taking her cloth off then dived into the water.

She was beautiful! (y/n) wondered if the stranger was even real. Maybe she was some kind of the Scottish nymphs or a goodness. She loved stories and legends about nymphs. They seemed so perfect and full of beauty.

By the time (y/n) started questioning if the view was real, the beautiful stranger spoke

"Dang it Angus! My parents are forcing me into this political nonsense AGAIN! "

"Sounds pretty realistic to me." (y/n) thought. She leaned closer when one of the branches broke. The girl fell down and hit her head, forcefully.

(y/n) slowly opened her eyes. She saw the red haired lady with a furious grimace on her face.

"Am I dead" (y/n) asked and groaned because she felt a sudden headache

"You should be." the girl snarled "You would be if you weren't a girl."

"Why?"

"Nevermind."

"Look, I didn't mean to peek. I... was just looking at those bushes."

"What for?!"

"I dunno. There aren't growing in my land. Probably because of the temperature."

"The temperature? Oh! Now I remember! You're from this clan who visited us today. I saw you in the castle."

"Sorry to admit that but I didn't see you there. Are you a servant or something like that?"

The red hair snorted "A servant? No!"

"So who are you? I'm sure I'd remember such a redhead like you."

"I won't tell you. You'll have to guess."

(y/n) looked at the stranger and grinned "Not that I am complaining but don't you have something to put on?"

She pulled up a piece of cloth in which she was wrapped in "My clothes felt into the water when I tried to put them on in rush. You know why in rush? Because I thought someone was attacking me!"

"What a relief it was just an unconscious me."

"Oh yeah, just a not moving body suddenly appearing on the grass." she said with sarcasm "My mother is gonna to kill me for this dress!"

(y/n) tried to stand up "Can you help me to get back to the castle?"

"No way!" the girl was already on her huge horse

"Wha-? Why? Don't be a jerk!"

"You thought you'd come out of nowhere like some pervy price in all those romantic fairy tales about true love and stuff, and it's gonna to be all right?!"

"I didn't want to offend you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry! But please, I got hurt and need a hand!"

The redhead glance at (y/n) for a moment. Then suddenly yelled at her horse and galloped into the forest.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" (y/n) shouted

She was left alone in the middle of the forest and it was getting dark.

 **Thaks for reading this chapter.**

 **[please leave your comment and tell me if like my idea! I want to develop my skills so they'd be very usefulfor me]**


	2. Ch 2:(Not)Perfect Shot

**Hi! I hope you're going to enjoy my new fanfiction about the flaming red hair princess. I created it as "X reader" but if you want you can use a name of a character that you like, for example.**

 **English is not my first language so there's a huge chance that you'll say "What the hell that means?!" at least once. I'm sorry but I'm still learning.**

(y/n) breathed in fresh air. She was standing on the edge of the cliff, admiring a beautiful view of the north sea. Her (h/c) hair was waving in the wind.

"(y/n)! It's time. " a tall man shouted

"Coming!" the girl glanced for the last time at the sea and dashed to the main square.

It was a very important day not only for her but for the whole community. The day when they will visit the other clan and make an alliance to be better prepared in case of war or different (boring) political stuff. Anyway, she couldn't be late for their chief's speech.

"For the long years we were isolated from the rest of the world but finally we have found a worthy ally." The chief was explaining while the crowd cheered "Today we will go and together with our new friends celebrate in their land"

When everything was over, (y/n) went to the harbor where two boats were waiting.

(y/n) sighed "Not him again."

"I thought the chief is taking only warriors!" said Henric, the village's muscleman "Well, the service is also needed. Get busy!" he passed a bucket with water.

If she could, she'd pure all this dirty water at him. Unfortunately, it was a part of her "training". (y/n) 's clan was famous especially for its well-trained army. Before you became a formal warrior you're doomed to years of hard training and awful treating by older colleagues.

So she spent the day of travel on cleaning the boat. She only could relax during lunch break.

(y/n) sat and looked at the water. A short girl approached her and passed a package.

"Your meal." she smiled

"Hi Clair! Thanks! Wanna sit with me?"

"I would love to!" Clair sighed

Two girls were close friends and spend a lot of time together. Clair wasn't interested in anything connected with fighting, though.

(y/n) peeked into the package and then at her friend

"What the heck is this?"

"Your lunch. I made it all by myself during my cooking classes." She said proudly

(y/n) took a piece of something what should be grilled beef. Let's be honest, it was a well-known thing that Clair was not... the best... at all in doing her job.

"Maybe you can add some herbs next time for a better taste." (y/n) tried to swallow a piece of burned meat

"Hmm. That would be a great idea! Anyway, I hope that you like it."

"I love it." (y/n) lied

"Speaking about love."

A deafening squeal interrupted her. They looked at the other side of the boat. Surrounded by a group of fangirls, a tall good-looking guy was stretching up.

Clair sighed "Arthur is so handsome."

(y/n) was of a different opinion. The guy wasn't the ugliest but c'mon, what all those girls saw in him and did he really need to cause so much noise around.

"I dunno. He's okay." she finally replied

"Okay?! With that attitude, you will never find a husband! I swear if you don't start..."

Her friend continued talking but (y/n) wasn't paying attention. In front of them, a girl with short bright brown hair was giving water to one of the oarsmen.

"Lydia" (y/n) thought

The girl always thought that Lydia had the most beautiful legs in the world. Other girls were very jealous about it but (y/n) felt something else than jealousy, although she hadn't known how to call this feeling.

Lydia took a cup from the man and noticed that (y/n) was looking at her. The girl smiled gently. (y/n) blushed hard and turned away.

"Are you listening to me?!"Clair said annoyed

"Yes...no"

Girls were interrupted again by screaming audience. (y/n) could swear that a guy next to her also giggled a bit ... or maybe that was only her imagination.

The next day they finally reached the harbor of DunBroch. Before leaving the boat, (y/n) put on her a cloth with her clan 's colors- 2 shades of dark violet with navy blue.

They all went to the main hall of the DunBroch's castle where king Fergus with his family was waiting. The chiefs started to exchange greetings so (y/n) looked around the room. Next to king Fergus was sitting queen, next to her, in a light blue dress and white cloth on her hair, was a girl looking grumpy at the guests. However (y/n) didn't pay much attention to any of them. The only thing she was thinking about at that moment was to leave the crowded room.

After ceremony everybody went to a fest so (y/n) took advantage of the opportunity to get some fresh air. She went for a walk to the nearby forest. It wasn't so majestic as this near her clan but still, the girl was amused by the view. Suddenly, she noticed something that didn't match with forest scenery.

"The hell is an archery target doing here?" she mumbled

The girl followed found next one and another to finally came to a big waterfall. Before having a chance to look around, she heard someone. That sound was coming from the river under the waterfall. (y/n) slowly approached it, carefully hiding behind the bushes. She leaned out and saw ... a girl with flaming red curly hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. She was taking her cloth off then dived into the water.

She was beautiful! (y/n) wondered if the stranger was even real. Maybe she was some kind of the Scottish nymphs or a goodness. She loved stories and legends about nymphs. They seemed so perfect and full of beauty.

By the time (y/n) started questioning if the view was real, the beautiful stranger spoke

"Dang it Angus! My parents are forcing me into this political nonsense AGAIN! "

"Sounds pretty realistic to me." (y/n) thought. She leaned closer when one of the branches broke. The girl fell down and hit her head, forcefully.

(y/n) slowly opened her eyes. She saw the red haired lady with a furious grimace on her face.

"Am I dead" (y/n) asked and groaned because she felt a sudden headache

"You should be." the girl snarled "You would be if you weren't a girl."

"Why?"

"Nevermind."

"Look, I didn't mean to peek. I... was just looking at those bushes."

"What for?!"

"I dunno. There aren't growing in my land. Probably because of the temperature."

"The temperature? Oh! Now I remember! You're from this clan who visited us today. I saw you in the castle."

"Sorry to admit that but I didn't see you there. Are you a servant or something like that?"

The red hair snorted "A servant? No!"

"So who are you? I'm sure I'd remember such a redhead like you."

"I won't tell you. You'll have to guess."

(y/n) looked at the stranger and grinned "Not that I am complaining but don't you have something to put on?"

She pulled up a piece of cloth in which she was wrapped in "My clothes felt into the water when I tried to put them on in rush. You know why in rush? Because I thought someone was attacking me!"

"What a relief it was just an unconscious me."

"Oh yeah, just a not moving body suddenly appearing on the grass." she said with sarcasm "My mother is gonna to kill me for this dress!"

(y/n) tried to stand up "Can you help me to get back to the castle?"

"No way!" the girl was already on her huge horse

"Wha-? Why? Don't be a jerk!"

"You thought you'd come out of nowhere like some pervy price in all those romantic fairy tales about true love and stuff, and it's gonna to be all right?!"

"I didn't want to offend you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry! But please, I got hurt and need a hand!"

The redhead glance at (y/n) for a moment. Then suddenly yelled at her horse and galloped into the forest.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" (y/n) shouted

She was left alone in the middle of the forest and it was getting dark.

 **Thaks for reading this chapter.**

 **[please leave your comment and tell me if like my idea! I want to develop my skills so they'd be very usefulfor me]**


End file.
